As discussed in detail in applicants' aforementioned copending applications, each of which hereby is expressly incorporated herein by reference, microwave radiation is uniquely advantageous for the investigation of biological targets since facsimile images indicative of the physiologic and pathophysiologic states thereof may be produced by the noninvasive microwave interrogation and imaging techniques invented by applicants. However, a major source of image contamination using microwave imaging techniques is multipath propagation. It is thus a principal object of the present invention to minimize such image contamination.
A further object of the present invention is to allow unambiguous determination of the time delay and attenuation of microwave energy propagating through biological targets.